Don't Mess With Street Rats
by gryphonsson
Summary: Q: What if Iruka wasn't as friendly as he seemed to be? A: Naruto would be a lot less happy-go-lucky. NaruTema, DarkNaru, M for safety.


GS: HEY BATTA-BATTA-BATTA-BATTA-BATTA SA-WING!

Inu: (sweatdrops) Okay… since GS seems too crazy currently to do ANYTHING…

GS: (waving around a baseball bat) THE PIZZAS MUST DIE!

Inu: (sweatdrops again) …I guess it's up to—

GS: (suddenly grabs a red towel and waves it at a nearby cow) TORO, TORO!

(A loud 'CLANG!' is heard as GS is knocked out with a frying pan)

Inu: —Thanks Naruto. Anyway, GS doesn't own Naruto or Aladdin, which is where he got the idea from, kinda… except this Naruto is Semi-Dark…

* * *

The Genin Exams

* * *

Naruto sighed in boredom as he walked into the classroom in his dark-gray jumpsuit. He casually sat down in a seat, he didn't really notice which one and he didn't really care. He waited for the teacher to come in. Unfortunately—

"I GOT IN HERE FIRST INO-PIG!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS FOREHEAD-GIRL!"

—The Banshee Duo arrived first. Naruto twitched. Fortunately, Sakura just walked over to Sasuke and sat down next to him while Ino sat with Shikamaru and Chouji, so no blood was shed (pity, someone should wipe Sakura off the map).

"QUIET DOWN!" shouted Yamato, their teacher. He sighed, looking at Naruto. The boy had changed since the Iruka incident several years ago…

-Flashback-

Tenzou stared in shock at body of Iruka Umino—or rather, the ashes that were left of it. "What happened, Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed. "He… he tried to kill Naruto." In the silence that followed, you could hear a feather drop. "Iruka had explosive tags all over his shirt. For his final attack, he activated them while next to the boy. It's a miracle Naruto survived at all, let alone the fact that he came out of it without a scratch." He sighed again. "I fear this will greatly affect his mind."

-Flashback End-

The Hokage's fears had been confirmed. Naruto had stopped being so happy-go-lucky following the incident. When the orphanage kicked him out shortly afterwards, Hiruzen had offered the boy a home, but Naruto had merely shaken his head and replied, "I prefer the streets. There I at least know what to expect." 'And who to trust.' Hiruzen had nodded in understanding, knowing what he wasn't saying.

When people started getting killed, their bodies being stripped of flesh to the bone, it had been Yamato who noticed the pattern: each death happened on October 10—Naruto's birthday. When the Hokage confronted Naruto, the boy had simply said, "I only kill in self-defense." When Hiruzen asked him about why they were stripped clean of flesh, however, Naruto had gained an icy look and silently walked out of the room. But now to focus on the exams…

* * *

Timeskip: A While After the Exams

* * *

Naruto smirked as he panted heavily. 'Finally! I learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Now I just have to wait for Mizuki-sensei and I can pass.' Suddenly a fuuma shuriken zipped by him. He whirled around to see Mizuki. "What the hell?!?"

Mizuki smirked. "Did you honestly think I'd help a DEMON, of all things, pass? There isn't even an alternate exam! Why should I help the Kyuubi's container?"

Naruto stared in shock, not because of Mizuki's mention of him being the Kyuubi container, but because the man had the insolence to lie to HIM. His eyes went flat. "Are you telling me that you LIED to me?"

Mizuki rolled his eyes. "Do I have to spell it out for you, demon? YES, I lied!" The man froze as he felt the biggest wave of KI he had ever felt.

Naruto was pissed as he went through some handseals. "THAT'S IT, YOU DIE! MASS SUMMONING JUTSU!" He shouted as he slammed his hand to the ground. A huge plume of smoke covered the area, and when it cleared…

…There were thousands of rats all over the clearing. Oh, and did I mention that they were hungry?

Naruto smiled coldly. "Feeding time, boys." The rats eagerly swarmed over Mizuki, who screamed…

* * *

GS: (groans and gets up) What'd I miss?

Inu: You're just in time to tell them about your challenge.

GS: (brightens) ALL RIGHT! Just for the record, I already posted this challenge on my Naruto/Pokemon crossover fanfic, and I'd also really appreciate it if somebody would at least LOOK at one of the other challenges on my profile.

DIGI-NARUTO CHALLENGE

This is a Naruto/Digimon (Season 1, Season 2 as well if you so wish) x-over fic.

Pairing: Naruto/Gatomon, Naruto/Palmon, Naruto/Biyomon, or any harem made up of the former.

Rating: Any

Summary: After the fight at the VotE, just after Sasuke leaves and before Kakashi can bring Naruto back, a portal ripped in the space-time continuum sucks up Naruto and dissappears. Naruto then wakes up only to discover that he's turned into a Digimon and has a Digivice. He meets the Digidestined and teams up with them (Not necessarily directly after he wakes up). After that, it's basically the same, other than the addition of Naruto.

Other: Naruto still has access to Kyuubi's chakra. Also, his digivolution line must be at least reasonable, if not strictly adhering to digivolution lines as listed on the Digimon Wiki website.

Prize: Nothing. I just thought I'd put the idea out there since I can't remember was Digimon Season One's storyline was...

If you accept my challenge, put your acceptance in your review.

R&R!


End file.
